Hopes
by istar fantasy
Summary: Ikki memohon kepada Magic Stone supaya Esmeralda hidup kembali.. tapi dia pingsan akibat digetok palu oleh Hyoga sebelum berhasil menemukan Esmeralda.. saat sadar dirumah sakit malah terjadi sebuah kehebohan yang bikin merinding...


**HOPES**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Karena Fic yang LC, belom selesai juga makanya aku posting yg ini duluan aja._

….

Kisah diawali dengan perang antara kelima Bronze Saint dengan seorang Dewa.

Pertarungan para Saint kali ini pun seperti biasa menghasilkan kemenangan.

Selain mendapatkan kemenangan mereka juga berhasil menyelamatkan Athena untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan merampas Magic Stone yang dapat mengabulkan segala keinginan.

Ikki yang sudah mengetahui hal itu langsung mengambil Magic Stone itu walau harus nginjek tangan Athena yang masih dalam pose duduknya.

Dia tidak menghiraukan walau kakinya sudah patah.. walau badannya berlumuran darah.. walau Athena langsung marah-marah.

"Aku ingin… kekasihku Esmeralda dapat hidup kembali…." Pinta Ikki sepenuh hati.

Batu itu lalu bersinar dan pecah dengan sendirinya, yang menandakan permintaan Ikki telah dikabulkan.

Athena: "Yah…. Ikki… gak jadi deh aku minta supaya rambut Tatsumi tumbuh….!"

Seiya: "Whattt…! Jadi kita capek-capek sampe babak belur begini… cuman buat numbuhin rambut Tatsumi..!"

Athena: "Habis kasian… tiap cuaca panas kepalanya suka beraroma daging panggang….!"

Seiya: "…." (swetdrop)

Sementara Athena dan Seiya lagi berdebat.

Hyoga, Shun & Shiryu tampak lagi asyik bersihin badan mereka dengan sapu tangan yang mereka buat sendiri dengan cara merobek rock Athena yang super panjang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk…!" teriak Athena yang baru sadar kalau roknya sekarang dah tinggal selutut dengan potongan ala Tarzan.

Diapun segera mengejar-ngejar ketiga Saintnya yang telah berbuat lancang itu.

Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Ikki sedang mondar-mandir kesana-kesini-kesono.

"Loh..? Esmeraldanya mana….?" Teriak Ikki yang tak kunjung menemukan kekasihnya itu.

"Mungkin… hidupnya lagi gak ditempat ini kali….!"kata Shiryu yang lagi duduk diatas batu,

Di belakangnya masih terlihat Athena yang lagi ngejar-ngejar Hyoga & Shun.

Entah kenapa dia gak nyadar kalo Shiryu dah gak ikut dalam pormasi kejar dikejar itu.

"Gak disini…?" Ikki berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Lalu dimanaaaaaaaaa…..!" teriak Ikki yang dah gak bisa mikir sambil menggoncang-goncangkan badan Shiryu hingga bola matanya berputar-putar.

"Ya… ditempat dia mati…dulu…!" Jawab Shiryu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dikelilingi oleh bintang-bintang kejora.

"Bener juga… kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi kesana….!" Teriak Ikki sambil berpose ala pangeran di dongeng-dongeng.

Tiba-tiba tempat itu bergoncang dan mulai runtuh.

" Kayanya tempat ini bakalan hancur….!" Kata Shiryu dengan santainya.

"Sepertinya gitu….!" Kata Hyoga yang ikut duduk santai disana,

Dibelakangnya tampak Shun masi dikejar-kejar Athena.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita pergi…..!" balas Shiryu yang tetap tenang. (habis dah biasa ngadepin situasi kaya gini)

"Kakak ayo cepet….!" Teriak Shun yang mengajak Ikki tuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dibelakang mereka tampak Athena masih kejar-kejaran sendirian. (?)

"Tapi tempat Esmeralda lewat sana….!" Kata Ikki sambil menunjuk kearah berlawanan dengan arah mereka pulang.

"Kakak… nanti kita kesana…..!" teriak Shun sambil berusaha menarik tangan kakaknya.

"Wah mau runtuh… sayang banget… padahal kastilnya keren…!" kata Athena yang baru berhenti berlarian sendiri.

"Udah… entar buat aja sendiri …. Sekarang ayo lari….!" Teriak Seiya sambil mendorong Athena.

"Esmeraldaaaaaa…!" Teriak Ikki sekuat tenaga yang masih gak mau pergi.

"Esmeralda…Esmeralda… tu entar aja….!" Kata Hyoga yang kesal sambil mukul Ikki sampai pingsan pake sebuah palu besar yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

1 Minggu kemudian, Di Rumah Sakit.

"Kakak… Kakak sudah sadar… Akhirnya….!" Kata Shun dengan leganya.

"Loh… dimana ini….? Tanya Ikki.

Pertanyaan biasa buat yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

"Di kebun binatang….! Ya dirumah sakit lah… sekali liat juga tau….!" Jawab Shun sambil mengupas sebuah apel.

"Ya… Eh… Esmeralda gimana….?" Tanya Ikki yang langsung melompat dari ranjangnya.

"Tenang kak… waktu keluar dari kastil itu Shiryu langsung ngirim pesan ke Twitter dan FB para Goldies… makanya mereka langsung nyari…!" kata Shun sambil makan apel yang telah selesai dikupasnya.

Ikki (dalam hati): "Kirain tu apel buat gua…!"

"Jadi ayam ku… maksudku Esmeralda….?" Ikki makin gak sabar.

"Dah selamat… dirawat dirumah sakit ini juga malah… dikamar nommmm..…!"

Belum selesai Shun bicara, Zabu masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Shun… shun….!" Teriak Zabu.

"Iyakkkk…. Aku gak mau nyium kamu…!" kata Shun yang mengira kata Shun yg kedua sebagai sun (cium).

"Sapa yang mau dicium… apa lagi sama loe…. Tu Athena manggil… katanya penting….!" Kata Zabu dengan nada kesal.

Shun pun segera bergegas keluar bersama Zabu.

"Shun… tunggu Esmeralda dikamar berapa….?" Teriak Ikki namun shun dah terlalu jauh, hingga gak mendengar teriakan kakaknya itu.

Tidak lama seorang suster masuk kekamar Ikki.

Ikki pun langsung bertanya pada suster itu dengan penuh semangat sampai sang suster sempat ketakutan dibuatnya.

Ikki: "Suster… tau pacarku dirawat dimana gak….?"

Suster: "Pacar…?" (bingung)

Ikki: "Ya… yang cantik dan berambut pirang….!" (jelasin dengan ringkas)

Suster: "Oh… dia….! Tu di kamar sebelah….!" (nunjuk kedinding sebelah kiri)

Ikki: "Makasi suster…..!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Ikki langsung menjebol dinding yang ditunjuk suster.

Untuk beberapa saat sempat terdengar teriakan suster yang marah.

Di kamar itu tampak seseorang sedang tidur sambil tengkurap. Dia tidur sangat lelapnya dengan suara dengkuran lembut ala penyanyi Rock.

"Esmeralda…. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali…. Emang tidur selama ini kayanya masi belum cukup…!" kata Ikki sambil duduk didekat tempat tidur itu.

"Hmmm… rambut mu masih sepirang yang dulu…. Walo sekarang banyak kutunya…!"

Ikki terus memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

"Tangan mu juga masih halus walo.. Emmmhhhh bau curut….!" Kata Ikki yang langsung melempar tangan yang dipegangnya itu.

Samar-samar terdengar suara obrolan dari luar.

Shun: "Seiya…Hyoga…Shiryu….! Kalian liat Kakak gak….?"

Seiya: "Gak…. kita tadi abis main sama pasien-pasien dilantai 13…!"

Shun (dalam hati): "Lantai 13….? bukanya itu buat pasien-pasien pengidap gangguan jiwa….?"

Hyoga: "Emang dikamarnya gak ada….?"

Shun: "Dikamarnya cuman ada tukang yang lagi nyemen tembok…!"

Shiryu: "Emang tadi kamu dari mana….?"

Shun: "Tu… dipanggil Athena… kirain ada apa…. Eh ternyata cuman nanya bentuk kastil yang rusak itu…!"

Hyoga: "Jadi… dia beneran mau buat…!" (swetdrop)

Shun: "Kayanya gitu….!"

Kembali kedalam kamar.

"Syukur deh… ternyata kamu bukan Hyoga….!" Kata Ikki yang sempat kepikiran buat menggetok kepala orang yang lagi tidur didekatnya itu karena dikira sebagai Hyoga dengan palu besar yang sebelumnya dipakai Hyoga buat mukul kepalanya.

Sepertinya memang sudah ada niatan untuk balas dendam.

Diapun segera membuang palu besar yang digenggamnya itu.

"Sekarang aku bener-benar percaya kalo kamu adalah Esmeralda ku….!" Kata Ikki sambil menangis terharu dan menciumi tangan Esmeralda yang digenggamnya.

Disaat bersamaan ada dua orang yang masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Siegfried: "….." (gak bisa berkata apa-apa)

Hagen: "Lo ngapain disini…? Cium-cium tangan si Mime lagi….!"

Ikki: "Haaaah….Mimeeee… Kyaaaaak….!" (teriak sekenceng-kencengnya )

Teriakan Ikki yang super kenceng membuat keempat saint lain yang ada di luar masuk kekamar itu.

"Ada apa ini… ada apa ini…?" Tanya Seiya yang kaget.

"Kenapa kakak ada disini….? Kenapa muntah-muntah juga…?" Sambung Shun yang datang sambil menubruk Seiya hingga kepala Seiya nyungseb kedalam tempat sampah.

"Shun… hati-hati donk gua jatuh ketempat sampah ni… mana ada palu segede gini lagi didalamnya….!" Kata Seiya yang marah sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol gara-gara terkena palu yang tadi di buang Ikki.

"Gak tau tu… Kakak Loe… kenapa disini… mana nyiumin tangan si Mime lagi….ada kelainan loe ya…!" Jawab Hagen.

"Enak aja…. Gua kira itu Esmeralda…uweekkkk...!" Jawab Ikki yang masih muntah.

Shun (dalam hati): "Owww…. Gua pikir kakak muntah-muntah…karena lagi ngidam….!"

Ikki (dalam hati): "What…? bisa-bisanya ni anak mikir kaya gitu….!"

"Esmeralda… dirawat dikamar bawah…..!" kata Seiya sambil ngebalut sendiri kepalanya dengan perban yang ada disana.

"Abis kata suster tadi disini….!" Bantah Ikki

Suster (tiba-tiba keluar dari bawah ranjang Mime..(sejak kapan ?)): "Gua gak bilang ini kamar Esmeralda…! Gua cuman bilang dikamar ini dirawat orang cantik berambut pirang….! Kan tadi kamu yang nanyanya kaya gitu…. Gak nyebutin nyari pasien yang bernama Esmeralda…!" (marah)

Setelah selesai ngomelin Ikki suster itu lalu keluar dengan cara menjebol dinding yang tadi dijebol Ikki (dah ketularan) tampak juga muka kaget sang tukang yang lagi benerin tembok.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka swetdrop dengan ulah sang suster.

"Eh… si Mime kenapa….?" Tanya Shiryu yang nyangkut dipintu bersama Hyoga gara-gara masuk barengan.

"Tadi kita abis dari 12 kuil… soalnya si Sid dan Bud pengen minta maaf soal kejadian dulu…..!" Jawab Hagen.

"Terusssss…..?" kata para saint bersamaan.

"Tuk ngisi waktu sementara sikembar lagi dikuil Taurus…. Kita jalan-jalan kekuil atas….!" Lanjut Hagen.

"Terusssss…..?" kata para saint bersamaan lagi.

"Si Mime kepleset ditangga kuil Pisces…..!" Hagen terus lanjut.

"Terusssss…..?" kata para saint masih bersamaan.

"Terus… jatuh ke kebun mawarnya si Aphrodite….! Awas… kalo bilang terus lagi…!" Hagen sudah rada kesal dengan kekompakan para saint.

"Lukanya gak parah…. koq si Mime gak mati….?" kata para saint tetap secara bersamaan.

Hagen tampak swetdrop. Dia lalu nengok kearah Siegfried yang lagi bantuin narik Shiryu dan Hyoga yang masih terjepit dipintu seolah berkata.

"Siegfried… bantuin ngomong….!"

Siegfried: "Luka pisiknya sih gak apa…. Cuman….!"

Gubraaaaaaaaaak…..

Siegfried berhasil melepaskan mereka berdua walau sampai jatuh terjungkal.

"Cuman apa….?" Tanya Ikki penasaran.

"Iiiih kak Ikki… koq hawatir banget… eke gak apapa koq… cucok deh….!" Kata Mime sambil genit-genitan sampe bikin Ikki merinding kaya diteplokin ulat bulu.

"Cuman entah kenapa dia jadi banci….!" Sambung Hagen yang makin swetdrop.

"Kyaaaaakkkkkk…!"

Ikki yang kaget langsung nendang Mime hingga terpental keluar jendela.

Lalu bergegas kelantai bawah buat nemuin pujaan hatinya.

"Oh… jadi yang kena mawar beracun siAphro bakalan jadi banci… ngerti sekarang…!" kata Hyoga sambil melirik kearah Shun.

Terlihat Shun menyadari hal itu hingga cepat-cepat memajang tampang sangarnya.

"Tapi Seiya juga sempet kena kan… koq gak jadi banci….?" Kata Shiryu yang masih ragu tentang hasil analisa Hyoga.

"Achhh… sapa bilang….!" Kata Seiya sambil memeluk Shiryu.

Seketika wajah Shiryu membiru kaya mayat hidup dan buru-buru menjerik sekuat tenaga.

"Huuuuaaaa... Toloooongggg….!"

_**THE END**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Akhirnya jadi keduluan yang ini….!"

Manigoldo: "Gak apa… kita lebih seneng malah… gua kasi hadiah malah bagi yang ngasi Review..!"

Tenma: "Apa hadiahnya...?"

Manigoldo: "Kerajinan tangan buatan si Deathmask...!" (yang rencananya mau dibuang ama si Manigoldo)

Istar: "Yah bakalan sepi Review niiih...!"

Seiya: "Tapi yang LC sebentar lagi selesai kan….?"

Istar: "Yupz… do'ain aja..!"

Para Bronzies: "Buahahahahahaha….!" (Ketawa ala setan)

Sisyphos: "Semua… berdo'a dimulai….!" (Do'a bersama untuk keselamatan mereka dan mengusir para setan yg lagi ketawa…~_~")


End file.
